Disease
by Komoki
Summary: She wasn't an idiot and knew that it was some disgusting disease, but she never expected herself to ever get it nor did she expect it to come back continually. She was literally stuck with it for the rest of her life. NegiToro, One-sided Gumi/Miku.
1. The Start of Everything

Well hello readers, and welcome to my story!

I haven't been alive for ever, so once I learned this in school I figured... why not? Because it happens in life and I don't think a story has ever talked about things like STDs and the like. As much as you like your characters having sex... well, reality would like a word with you.

Despite this having Miku/Gakupo in the beginning, you all know where this is going to go. And because while writing about them, I became fond of Yukari/Ia so expect their own story shortly after this one as a stand alone.

And yes, this is mainly about the exam and is rushed, but it's sort of the main part of the story and I wanted it out of the way.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid will never belong to me...

* * *

_**Disease**_

_**Chapter One: The Start of... Everything**_

* * *

Hatsune Miku loved men. She loved their bodies, their voices, their heights... everything about them, she loved them. She loved how they could walk around with little to nothing and it would look fine, and their abs would show, teasing her itching fingers when they flexed and when the guys on the swimming team threw their shirts off to jump in.

One in particular was Kamui Gakupo; his silky purple hair slid through her fingers and elegantly dropped back into place within seconds. Despite his feminine features, he had a strong jawline, sharp, beautiful purple eyes and was taller than most guys he hung around. Not to mention his body was perfectly ripped from top down. So once he made a move on her, Miku jumped at it and didn't regret making out with him during practice.

"I can see you guys are _so_ into each other," Yowane Haku commented as she appeared from the water, her cap keeping her massive amount of hair in place. She was a pretty popular girl who talked a lot but cowered in the face of a guy named Dell. He was a guy who dyed his hair and smoked during breaks and stunk pretty bad most of the time but had this cool, delinquent charm to him Miku almost liked as well. It was obvious who she was checking out, and Miku smirked and poked Haku's cheek to snap her out of it.

"And I can see you know exactly who you're into," she teased quite loudly, running a hand through her slightly damp hair with a chuckle. Haku dunked her head in the water when Dell curiously looked over at them, cheeks almost as red as her eyes and glaring straight at the tealette.

Standing, Miku smiled over at Gakupo who started to walk out with some of his friends, most of them running over to the girls' side to chat with their female friends and girlfriends, the purple-haired one included. "Hey," he coolly said, throwing the towelette in his hand over his shoulder. Gakupo tossed Haku a friendly smile and slowly let it slide into a cocky, lustful smirk as she stood in front of Miku, placing a hand on her thigh. "Hey."

Miku looked around with a small hum and smiled back, "Hey you." Her hands traveled up to his shoulders and stayed there, not even caring if people glanced at them to complain to their friends. Gakupo was worth the rumors. "So, what are we doing tonight?" she asked innocently, rubbing a lock of his hair between her thumb and index finger.

The moment was utterly ruined when Haku squealed at the feeling of someone groping her chest, and everyone looked down to meet with shining golden eyes as they emerged from the water. Akita Neru's signature Cheshire grin plastered on her face like usual. "Keep dropping your guard, Haku," she teased with a wink before back paddling away from the blushing grey-haired girl.

"Haah, she's so annoying," Miku sighed against Gakupo's chest, glaring at the loud obnoxious blonde jumping out of the pool to meet with her dorky friends. He laughed at her truthful words and stepped back to peck her on the lips, hearing their coach begin their class for the day. Miku pulled him back before he could go and crushed their lips together, forcefully sticking her tongue in his mouth.

"Bleh, they're at it again," Yuzuki Yukari gagged while walking by the two, throwing the dirty towels into the bin near the door. The light sweater she wore over her bathing suit hid everything from behind and left her legs to anyone's imagination, regretting that decision once she felt someone's palm brush against her leg. Not even having to look at them, Yukari rolled her eyes and came face to face with her very own playgirl. Ia.

The swimsuit she was wearing was, of course, one size too small just because she wanted Yukari's eyes to be fixated on her body, and when that didn't work she placed both of her arms on the purple-haired girl's hips, teasing them slightly and making her blush. "So, what's up?" Ia winked, pressing their foreheads together. "Jealous of Hatsune getting some and not you?"

Yukari laughed and swiftly escaped from Ia's clutches, pushing the cart of dirty towels into the locker room for a wash. "Yeah right!" she yelled, knowing the other girl was following her; Ia would never pass up a chance to get her alone. Yukari felt her breath on her neck when she was putting everything into the small washing machine and moved a little to get the detergent, not even caring when she felt Ia's hands feeling up her butt.

"Do you get some sort of kick out of molesting people?" Miku's cocky voice called, having been watching their exchange since Yukari's comment. Behind her, Gakupo was trying hard not to look but at the same time couldn't help peering inside the locker room.

Ia coughed into her palm and tore her body away from Yukari's, the purple-haired girl not even flinching at being caught and instead rolling the cart into the storage room where all the gym equipment sat. "Oh? You're one to talk," Ia laughed, crossing her arms. "Everyone knows how much of a skank you are."

Yukari flinched at that, not ever hearing her being so insulting to anyone and actually meaning it, and although she wasn't Miku's friend and hardly knew her, she knew that wasn't entirely true. But she could only stare in confusion when Miku laughed a little with a shake of her head, "I know, and I don't care about it. Too bad you can't enjoy the feeling of having sex with a guy... even if you open your legs nobody will want to touch _you_."

"Okay, all of you out!" the coach yelled, blowing his whistle in Gakupo's ear and making it go deaf for a few seconds.

The three hesitated but eventually sighed and dragged their feet out of the locker room and back into the pool for their practice to start, Yukari watching as Ia and Miku competed against each other constantly. It made her wonder about their relationship.

* * *

He groaned as he pulled out of her for the third time that night, dropping to his side with a tired smile while she looked like she already got a full night's rest. The digital clock behind her told him of how early it actually was, and Gakupo scratched the back of his head with a yawn, "You sure you don't want to go to Lily's party tonight?"

Miku sighed against her pillow and rolled her eyes, popping her fingers through a stretch, "Nope. she's an ass and she didn't even call me to say she was having a party." She rolled over and closed her eyes, although it was useless as she wasn't tired at all. "You can go if you want though."

"Nah, not if you aren't," Gakupo replied, wrapping an arm around her waist. Miku felt something akin to bile rise up in her throat and jumped out of bed with cold sweats, running into the bathroom of her dorm. Gakupo called out for her a few times and eventually sighed in irritation at what he had fallen into, hurriedly getting ready and slamming her door on the way out. She knew he'd be back, since he was always getting

Miku bit her fingernails, and shook her head, knowing who to go to so she could get rid of her thoughts that were filled with unnecessary guilt. Gakupo was hot so she wanted to sleep with him and nothing more; once he started acting like they were dating and got overly intimate, that's when she felt an uncomfortable itch on her shoulder.

Walking down the hallway of her floor, Miku reached another and knocked loudly, already hearing the person's music leak out from the cracks in the door frame. A few seconds later, Gumi emerged with gaming headphones over her neck and her hands full with a Cup Noodles, steam rising into her face and the smell of the chili powder making her stomach growl.

"What's up?" Gumi greeted, grabbing the remote and turning down the sounds from her TV, whoever was performing going nearly mute. On a smaller TV, a shooting game left on pause and Miku rolled her eyes at how much of a nerd Gumi was, so she commented on it. "I know right?" the greenette grinned, sitting on her bed.

Miku shook her head with a smile and looked out the window to the boys' dorms, "So I slept with Gakupo... we finished like... ten minutes ago." She didn't mind that Gumi had little reaction; the girl was prone to being unemotional with everything that didn't relate to her. Being possibly the only out lesbian on campus and getting heat for it, there wasn't much Gumi could do.

"You and him still together though?" she asked while slurping a few noodles into her mouth, the broth spilling on her hand. Miku swiped it with her finger and licked it, looking up with a confused, dull expression. "Taking that as a no...?"

"Not really... I mean we weren't together, and then he just started acting like we were and I didn't like that," Miku admitted, looking up to meet with green eyes full of understanding. Gumi was a great friend and she wanted to find her a girlfriend who could love her as much as Miku did. Platonically of course.

The rest of the night was spent messing with people on Facebook and causing a huge fight between Miku and a girl named Galaco, before Gumi leaned on her shoulder and continued her game while glancing between her computer screen and the second TV she had her attention on. Miku didn't mind it much and returned the favor by dropping her head on top of Gumi's, both of them sighing.

"We need someone to date."

* * *

Shion Kaito was Miku's next boy toy, and they were immediately caught having sex by someone who ended up getting beaten up by the naked couple, promising to keep quiet about it despite how obvious they were. After about a week and getting bored, Miku arrived at Gumi's room once again after their short relationship ended, finding her in the same place as before, although this time she had an alternate outfit due to the shift in weather. With summer approaching it was definitely getting hotter outside and a perfect excuse to use the school's pool more than usual.

"You know, I'm getting this small... itch," Miku explained, looking down at her thighs in embarrassment. Haku watched her carefully with a serious expression, her arms casually on the border of the pool. Lifting one of her legs, Miku showed her the family of red spots and felt a shiver once Haku's face fell. "And they just won't go away no matter what I use!"

Haku hummed and shook her head against the concrete, "I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but... don't you think it's an... STD?" She winced when Miku's foot pressed against her head, trying to force her down in the water as if that'd make the words she just said disappear. Coming back up with a coughing fit, Haku pulled her in and laughed when Miku began to freak out.

"You asshole!" Miku laughed, peeling her hair away from her face, shaking it out like a dog as much as she could. But with how long her hair was, it was useless. Then she looked down and frowned, "It's not an STD. It could just be heat rash, since it's getting hot and stuff..."

The grey-haired girl gave her a look and Miku rolled her eyes while her cheeks began to heat up, "Fine, I'll go to the... ew. Gynecologist..."

* * *

So after convincing Gumi to break up with her video game for one day and dragging her to the doctor, Miku was literally crushing her hand while they walked in, the nice nurse not able to ease her nerves. Sitting in the waiting room, Miku shook in place, her handwriting sloppy. "I can't do this," she whimpered, looking beyond the hallway that led to the rooms.

"What if they... try to touch me?" she asked, freaking out once a thought came to mind, "What if it's a _guy_?!"

Gumi sighed and covered her mouth, "Miku. Shut up. You'll go in and they _have _to check you down there, then they'll say it's some regular rash and _bam_, we're out. Now stop freaking out."

After going through her Facebook and talking with Gumi for a little longer, Miku jumped when a male voice called her name, Gumi giving her a smile as they both stood up. "Ah, only Hatsune Miku please. We want to make this as invasive as possible," he said, blinking when Gumi simply walked passed him.

"I think it's less invasive if someone she knew went with her," she said, grabbing Miku's hand to calm her down. He nodded and led them into the hallway, and then stopped to do mundane things like height and weight before they went into a room that was overly bright from the open window and too clean for her liking. What unnerved her even more was the sight of stirrups, which looked more like something out of a horror movie than something at the doctor.

The male nurse did some other mundane things and took her temperature, asked her to breathe in and out while placing a stethoscope on her chest and finally asking about her issue before he informed her of the doctor coming in to see her. "One more thing: are your periods normal?"

"Yes," she answered with a shaky breath, notifying him of her nervousness.

"Okay..." he mumbled, writing it down on the paper, "And are you sexually active?"

Gulping, she exchanged looks with Gumi and decided she was going to be truthful, "I am."

"All right. I'll leave you on your own for a bit and the doctor will be here within a few minutes."

Leaving with a gentle shut of the door, Miku sighed and slumped on the heightened bed she was sitting on. "He was so cute..." she mumbled, once again taking her mind off of what was to come.

Gumi shivered herself and rubbed her arms, "This would be the first time I'll see another girl's vagina..."

"If I wasn't sitting here with a burning rash or at a gynecologist's office... I'd murder you for saying that," Miku whispered, hearing someone stop in front of the room.

The door creaked open and a smiling woman with long pink hair walked in, her eyes fixated on the clipboard she took off the door before looking up and closing her eyes. "Good morning, I'm Megurine Luka," she lifted up her badge as if they accused her of being fake, and then bowed to them before giving her attention to Miku. "So, can you please go into detail about what's causing you issues?"

Miku gulped and nodded, tightening her hold on her shorts. "Well, a few days ago, I noticed this... burning... feeling, between my legs. When I went to the bathroom and checked, there were these pimple-shaped bumps on my skin and I sort of freaked out," she explained, her cheeks growing hot from having to say such embarrassing things. Luka nodded and wrote something down before setting the clipboard to the side followed by reaching into a box of latex gloves. Gumi stood up and Miku saw that her cheeks turned red, meaning she must have regretted coming in with her after all.

"Hatsune-san, if you wouldn't mind, could you please strip down while I get some supplies?"

She opened up a drawer with paper gowns inside and looked back up, "Can you also put this on?" Luka asked politely, her gentle voice soothing Miku's nerves a little. Gumi sat back down as her white coat fluttered by, and let out a deep breath once she was gone. She looked over at Miku, who was shakily getting off her seat and slowly unbuttoning her shorts with short, frightened pants of air.

"Don't be scared. She seems nice," she said, looking down to her phone when she saw Miku's clothes slide down her legs before reaching down for one of the gowns. A few seconds later, almost fast as lightning, Luka was back in the room with a tray of things, nodding at the sight of Miku sitting again with her shorts folded on a the chair next to Gumi.

Miku shivered when Luka lifted her chin and placed her fingers on her throat and jaw, Miku gulping making her laugh a little. "Okay, all's fine here..." she mumbled, stepping away to write something down.

Luka placed her now gloved hand on Miku's knee and smiled, "I'm going to check your breasts for any abnormalities, okay?" She waited until Miku nodded and then let her pull her gown down to show her chest, and placed her fingers over Miku's breasts, slightly feeling around but not in a perverted way that it was uncomfortable. "All right, they seem fine to me," Luka smiled, scribbling something on her clipboard again before looking over at the stirrups.

"Okay, Hatsune-san, we're going to the main part of the exam, so what I want you to do is lift one leg at a time into it and then sliding down to lie on your back, okay?" she asked, helping Miku off her seat and leading her to the place where she was to sit. Gumi watched with interest, although she couldn't see anything as Luka was slightly blocking the way, which might have been for the best.

Miku felt her cheeks grow red when her legs were gently pulled apart, glad there was a towel covering her lower region so she didn't have to see it.

Luka held up a metal item and looked down at Miku, looking back for a second to greet the nurse that was walking in. "A little late, Yohio-san," she teased, ignoring his mumbles. Going back to Miku who looked a little uncomfortable, Luka tapped her legs, "It's fine, he can't see anything. Now, I'm going to be collecting some cells to analyze later, so this may feel a little uncomfortable but shouldn't hurt."

Her teal eyes locked with Miku's, and the tealette felt a sort of pang in her chest with how gentle and calm the woman was. "If it does hurt at any moment please tell me..." she said before going in and inserting it. Miku felt incredibly awkward, even when Gumi walked up to hold her hand again.

"Hatsune-san," Luka announced as she walked back in with a manilla folder of papers, all from the exam. Miku's eyes widened at how fast it was. But they fell when Luka didn't look too happy, or as calm as she used to just a few minutes ago. "The test results were quick yes, and unfortunately..."

She felt tears in her eyes and wanted to disappear, especially when Luka looked so defeated despite not being the patient.

"You have a HSV infection. Now what that is, of course, a sexually transmitted disease, commonly known as herpes. But luckily you came in during its very early stages and you'll be prescribed to antibiotics and given creams to calm down the outbreaks." Luka didn't make eye contact with her once, especially once she mentioned outbreaks; Gumi on the otherhand, stared at Miku's slowly breaking down face as tears welled up in them.

"I'm sorry, Hatsune-san," Luka apologized, shaking her head. A smile appeared on her face again and she shook her head, "Don't worry, this won't prevent you from doing everyday things, and it doesn't mean you can't continue your sexual activities. However, make sure your partner is aware of this and gets tested themselves if they gave it to you."

Miku nodded blankly, her eyes focused on a spot on the ground and not the information Luka was giving her. "All right... thank you..." she dully said, feeling dead and drained. Luka had applied some lotion on her legs before they finished the exam to stop the burning, and it did indeed help.

She wasn't an idiot and knew that herpes was some disgusting disease, but she never expected herself to ever get it nor did she expect it to happen more than once. She was literally stuck with it for the rest of her life.

"This sucks..."

Her love of men had suddenly disappeared with the rest of her usual happy attitude.

* * *

I know. I know. OMG GROSS right? But, well, I haven't read anything about this, so while Len might be a playboy, he's never gotten an STD from it and I wanted to write something since it just piqued my curiosity.

Hope you liked it; review, favorite, follow and I hope to see you guys next time!

~ Moki


	2. My Doctor is Pretty Chill

Thanks for reading guys! I know the intro left pretty much a "whoa" factor, but not negatively! I tried my best to get my homework done and write the second chapter.

That said, updates won't be very frequent as school does take up majority of my time.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid will never belong to me...

* * *

_**Disease:**_

_**Chapter Two: My Doctor is Pretty Chill**_

* * *

Miku groaned into her pillow for the fifth time that night, clenching the sheets with sweaty fists, her body shaking in pain. Gumi, having been with her since they left her appointment, grimaced at the sight she just had to look at while applying the cream Luka gave Miku. "Man that looks gross," she commented while cleaning her hands off with antibacterial wipes, barely missing the glare Miku sent her with teary eyes.

"I was going to go out with Yuuma! He bought movie tickets and even had a coupon for dinner tonight!" the tealette cried, burying her face into the pillow again. Her phone had gone off nonstop from people who knew Gakupo, each one either asking about their "breakup" and others exploding in anger. When she remembered she had a phone, Miku went through it to drop the contacts she didn't need anymore.

Gumi raised an eyebrow and vaguely remembered what Luka had said before they left. "Didn't Megurine-san say you can... do normal things? I mean, it's not like you guys were going to sleep–oh."

"Yeah. _Oh_," Miku repeated, pouting. It was like her entire world came crashing down with one simple sentence: _"You have herpes." _She dropped her head and closed her eyes, the hot breaths she was releasing making the temperature on her face uncomfortably rise. "Man... have you even seen Yuuma before? He's like... totally hot. I bet that Ia-ho would try to get at him if _Plain Jane_ wasn't always around her."

"Yuzuki, you mean," Gumi corrected. She didn't get out much, but she did attend class like a normal person and thought of the girl as far from plain. She was actually pretty cute. "She just doesn't..." Her voice got cut off the moment she had nothing to compliment her about; she knew nothing about her aside from the fact that Yukari liked animals and that she was a looker.

Miku rolled to lay on her back and let her legs spread a little for some air, the cool feeling of Gumi's air conditioning lessening the burn from the lotion doing its job. "You think I can still go to swimming practice?" she asked, tilting her head. Nobody would go near her if she was caught with all the nasty bumps spread in her thighs. The class was full of popular people and her disease was sure to spread across campus until the professors stared at her uncomfortably... no pun intended.

Sighing, she reached for Gumi's clean pair of basketball shorts, not wanting to wear her constrictive clothing. "I guess I'll take these," she said, slipping them on with a slight wince.

"It goes away. Megurine-san said so." Gumi watched her gather her things and head for the door, running a hand through her hair as if she didn't hear her, "You just have to keep applying the–"

"Oh, hey Lily. Yeah," Miku said into her phone, waving at Gumi before leaving her room with a laugh, "Really? Oh god that's hilarious. He's such a..."

Sighing, Gumi looked to her bed and frowned, staring down the folder Miku had carelessly thrown onto the now rumpled sheets. "You ass," she whispered, shaking her head before going to turn her console on.

Miku slipped a hand into one of the pockets in her shorts, glaring straight ahead while her thighs rubbed together in such an uncomfortable way, she accidentally let out small, miniscule winces as she ascended the stairs to Lily's dorm room. A few guys she knew stared at her strangely, most of them snickering at the way she walked.

"Maybe she was just screwed way too hard," Kaito joked, glancing back at her menacingly. Miku turned to flip him off but found he had jumped down the stairs faster than she could blink.

When she opened the door to Lily's room, she inwardly groaned when she found her date there, his beanie sitting on the floor next to a can of beer. Seeing the infamous alcohol, her eyes trailed upwards to find Sakine Meiko passed out on the bed with her hand dangling above the floor and drool spilling from her open mouth.

Miku raised her leg to poke her face, but then felt the burning once again and got down on her knees to smile at Yuuma, her shivering a result of the sting she felt. Lily hummed in confusion, looking behind from her homework, a lollipop stuck in her mouth. "Well, hello to you too," she said, her voice muffled from the candy.

"Yeah," Yuuma smiled, making Miku's heart skip a beat. He reached out to brush her bangs and let his index finger slowly slide down her face before stopping at her lips, "You still up for the date tonight?"

Lily watched with interest, and removed her reading glasses to show she was taking a break from her work. "Where are you going?" she asked, seeing as Miku was starstruck. Yuuma was a good-looking guy so she couldn't blame her.

He rubbed the top of his head with a chuckle, "I got a coupon for this restaurant downtown..."

The blonde snorted and gave Miku a pointed look, making her seethe in place, "A guy who uses coupons? Come on." She dodged the flying shoe and laughed when it made Meiko's expensive laptop topple to the floor, "But seriously?!"

"Hey," Miku lowly growled, blushing a little too much, "Who doesn't like to save money?"

Putting her glasses on and shaking her head at how stupid it sounded to her, Lily smirked and shrugged, spinning in her chair to hum. "Well, I'll give you that, but really... Yuuma, you can seriously do better," she laughed, going back to scribbling down problems onto her paper.

Yuuma laughed with her and shrugged, "Hey, we're at an expensive ass college. I don't have money to spend on expensive dinners."

"Going to McDonald's is better than using a coupon."

He stammered and closed his mouth in embarrassment, looking over at Miku if she somehow agreed with Lily, but found she was smiling at him in understanding. "Thanks," he chuckled, reaching out to touch the bottom of her chin a little.

Meiko mumbled in her sleep and turned to her side, revealing a bit of her "tramp stamp" that many people made fun of for its spot on her lower back. It nearly matched the one wrapping around Lily's wrist, literally revealing how close the two were; Miku sometimes wondered if they were in cahoots with each other about their secret relationship. "How long has she been wasted?" she curiously asked. Seeing as Lily had a party last night it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say Meiko had been drinking since then.

"Oh you don't wanna know," Lily yawned from her seat. She turned up the music on her laptop and let them bob their heads to the latest pop songs, some with a mix of rock that Yuuma liked. There was an annoying sound of footsteps outside, although they figured it was a bunch of stupid people, so they ignored it.

Then a soft knock came to the door and Lily jumped from her seat, elegantly opening the door to meet with a panting Gumi, whose headphones were still stuck on her ears, the cord swinging through the gap between her legs. Her state revealed she was the one who was running around, her cheeks a strawberry red and clear droplets of sweat falling from her chin."M-Miku..." she breathed, holding out the manilla folder, forcing Miku to jump and push her out of the room.

Lily watched with confusion, never having seen the girl before, especially with Miku of all people. Shrugging, she slipped back into her room with a curious thought floating in her head: how did Miku know her and who was this random girl?

"Are you dumb?" Miku sighed, snatching the folder out of Gumi's hands the moment they were alone. Gumi, trying to catch her breath from never being as active as she should've been, could only stand there in silence while Miku's eyes stabbed her hunched over back.

"You're supposed to go to your check up today!"

"Are you looking through my stuff?!"

Gumi stood ramrod straight and moved her headphones to her neck, spinning the cord around her finger with a huff, "I did not! You were the one who told me about it and then left your stuff in the room!" She turned her head away and glared at the wall, avoiding Miku's own glare.

Eventually the two sighed and Miku ran back in the room to tell them of her _urgent business_, to which Yuuma was a little to curious about before she ran out with her shoe in hand and dragged Gumi to her own room, thanking the heavens that her roommate was still out for the day.

"What should I wear?" she asked quickly, throwing her clothes off save her underwear and bra, standing in front of her body mirror while Gumi took refuge on her bed. "I don't want to wear jeans since it'll make me uncomfortable..."

Gumi sighed against her sheets, closing her eyes and letting her body go limp. "Wear what you want. I doubt Megurine-san will really care," she said, staring at the wall to avoid watching Miku change.

Miku groaned and threw a ball of socks at the nearly sleeping greenette, forcing her to sit up and yawn. "Really? Just wear what–"

Her mouth dropped at the indecent outfit, and her eyes decided to stare at the length of Miku's shirt, stopping just under her breasts and leaving little to the imagination as it had a deep neckline. Her shorts were definitely short enough, stopping nearly two inches from the area where her legs met her body.

"Are you going to a doctor's appointment, or heading to the street corner?" she asked unintentionally, getting a good smack to her nose in return. "Jeez, sorry," she mumbled.

Miku decided to put her hair up into a messy bun, clipping it against her head so it stood straight up, and looked at Gumi, who was staring at her from underneath her blankets like an abandoned kitten. "You stay here until I get back. It shouldn't take long," she said, heading to her door. Immediately, Gumi's head disappeared and she held back a little laugh at her childishness.

"Oh?" an annoying voice said as she headed outside, Ia's face appearing from the corner of the stairs. "You're probably running late for your customers, throwing something that gross on..."

Ignoring her for the moment, Miku headed to the parking lot where her car was, trying hard not to make her red spots obvious, but when she turned to see Ia staring at her with wide, disgusted eyes, she felt her stomach drop from her butt and into the ground. Ia laughed and held a hand in front of her mouth, "You should lose a few pounds. Not many people enjoy touching oversized _hams_ on a woman."

"You asshole," Miku growled, flipping her off before stomping to her vehicle, angrily slamming her door and leaving the campus before Ia could even blink.

* * *

Luka looked up from her desk when a knock came to her door, Yohio letting her know her patient was there for her weekly visit. "This must cost a fortune," he chuckled, another on of his usual jokes about health prices making her laugh.

"Well, I'm not one of those people. If you don't mind, can you look after the patient in room four for me, please?" she asked, handing him the green folder along with the clipboard. He nodded and parted from her when they got to the room, her eye barely glancing at the woman before she smiled at the only girl sitting in the waiting area.

"Hatsune-san?" she called, scaring her a little. Once she got up, Luka realized how much skin Miku was showing, and tried to hold back her surprise as much as she could by the time Miku reached her. "How are you today?" Luka asked, her voice a little shakier than usual, making Miku raise an eyebrow.

The walk to a random room felt long to both, but once they reached it and Luka shut the blinds, Miku felt a little at ease. If it wasn't for Luka being her doctor, Miku surely would've hated coming here. Before laying on her side to let Luka check on her thighs, Miku raised a finger, "The lotion you gave me is doing a really good job, but it burns like all hell..."

"That's because you're supposed to apply the cooling gel right after the first cream," Luka laughed, watching intently as Miku started to take off her shorts; it wasn't exactly needed as they were extremely short anyway, but they would be a real burden. "In any case, have you been feeling any sort of burning when you go to the bathroom?"

Miku gasped and nodded, a blush covering her face; Luka was, for the most part, a casual doctor. She never was intrusive and asked before doing anything, stopping if Miku said nothing about what she was doing. She didn't know why she had to get so embarrassed about it if Luka wouldn't do anything but help. "Yeah. It's starting to burn inside too. It's like someone is raking nails across me," she answered, shivering at the pain she was always somehow going through.

"I see. Well one thing I will suggest and I should've said this before, but this," she picked up Miku's shorts and chuckled when she saw the smallest hint of embarrassment on Miku's face, "Is not only going to make it worse, but it might also make the outbreaks appear way more often than they should.." She put gloves on and got a chair to put her knee on, the other leg allowing her to lean forward a bit.

When Miku opened her legs she felt a small bit of stinging, and winced when Luka placed a finger ever-so gently on her bumps. Looking up at her, Luka frowned, "That hurt?"

Miku nodded and bit her lip as Luka continued to lightly press on her skin, then stopped, backing away when she noticed it was making tears appear in the girl's eyes. "I'm sorry, Hatsune-san," she apologized, turning around to write something on her clipboard. "It seems to have gotten a little worse since the last visit..."

"So I'm going to prescribe an antiviral drug that will help with the inner and outer areas where the breakouts are happening," Luka continued, handing her a slip of paper she couldn't read. Of course. Laughing when she saw the confusion written on Miku's face, Luka took out a sheet with the medicine's name printed on the top. "It's called Valvacyclovir, or Valtrex for short. While it isn't a cure for the HSV infection, it will definitely stop the growth of it as long as you continue to take it."

Miku sighed in relief and smiled at the picture of the medicine, hope slowly rising in her. Then, when she felt Luka's hand touch her knee, she jumped from the cold sensation. Looking down, she noticed how clean and perfectly managed her nails were; her hand was soft and just a smidge bigger than her own. "Do you get manicures?" she blurted, covering her mouth in embarrassment as Luka continued to write down on her clipboard.

"I do sometimes," Luka admitted with a laugh, stopping to look up at Miku with a smile. "Although I usually do them on my own to save money."

"But... you're a doctor," the younger girl mumbled, finding it a little hard to believe. She envied the amount of money Luka probably pranced around with all the time where she and her friends were hobos in comparison.

The older woman stood from her seat and leaned against the cabinets with a cross of her arms, sighing. "That's true, but there's... actually most of my money goes to medical school as well as my bills. I am human, you know," she winked, going back to her clipboard to look over her details.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Is this an interrogation, Hatsune-san?"

Miku shrugged and reached for her shorts when Luka grabbed her hand, stopping her when she was inches from touching the piece of clothing. "Not today," she said, holding up a looser, longer pair of shorts similar to what she had stolen from Gumi. Luka handed it to her and shook her head while looking back to the tight shorts Miku had previously worn, "You need to wear more breathable clothing. Trapping in hot air to accompany the infection will only make it worse."

"Okay, _mom_," Miku sighed, pulling them on. Now she looked like some slob who just woke up. Luka chuckled at her look and looked away when Miku glared at her. The two had become quite close in the short time they knew each other due to Miku's natural barrier breaker and Luka's witty comments. It was like they were Lily and Meiko 2.0.

Luka held up her clipboard and motioned her head for them to leave. "I would've done the boring stuff like height and weight... but I doubt you've gained or lost anything too drastic..." the pinkette said, waving off the scale. However, Miku stopped in front of it and took in a deep breath, staring at her hidden thighs.

Removing her shoes, stepping on it and closing her eyes, Miku felt Luka return to her side and click her pen, "How much?" She didn't want to know, especially since she knew how much she weighed from the last time she came here.

"You actually lost one pound," Luka said, writing it down. Miku cheered to herself and jumped off, slipping her shoes back on. "Do you do any activities at school?" she asked curiously.

Miku nodded and stretched out her arms, "I'm on the swim team. But I'm thinking of quitting."

"Ahh, swimming. The chlorine doesn't bother you at all?" Luka asked, referring not to just her but her lower region in general. Miku shook her head and the older woman nodded, seemingly interested. "Well, I'll leave you to Yohio-san. Have a good week, Hatsune-san," she said with a brighter smile, patting her back before turning to take care of more patients.

"Thanks, Luka-chan!"

She laughed the moment she saw her doctor trip on her lab coat and nearly fall into the nurse who had just walked out of the bathroom. Luka turned to glare at her but couldn't find it in her due to the toothy grin Miku was sending her; instead she blushed and nodded, trying to play it cool as she walked down the hall and out of sight.

* * *

Walking back into her dorm room, Miku saw Gakupo coming down the hall right across from her, his phone in hand and taking his attention. Biting her lip, Miku hoped he would keep his eyes on his phone and not notice her, but it seemed like he heard her thoughts, as Gakupo looked up and scowled the moment their eyes locked.

Scoffing to himself, he looked back to his phone, this time less casually and more to keep his attention, due to his stiff nature. Miku sighed and felt something fly out of her body when they passed each other, his scent rising into her nostrils and forcing her to glance back at him.

Her eyes widened when she met his eyes again.

"Gakupo," she called, stopping in her tracks. He did as well but refused to meet her eyes, his hand clutching his phone tighter than ever. She could see the white color appearing on his knuckles and sighed, gulping at how stupid she might have been at the moment.

Tilting her head with a smile, Miku clenched her fists in her pockets and felt her cheeks grow hot by just watching how the muscles on his back flexed as he breathed. He surely was a beautiful man, and the guilt of what she did to him was eating at her despite it happening weeks ago. If he was making her feel this way, there had to be something about him making him attractive to her.

"Will you... give me another chance?"

* * *

Oh damn. Gaku is totally going to mess the NegiToro vibes, I just know it. But you know, the amount of hate Gakupo gets in NegiToro stories is ridiculous. So I'm not going that route.

Have no fear either, Luka shall reappear!

_**OMAKE (slightly tied to story): **_

Yohio sighed against his palm, having gone through over fifty packets of patient information he could create a dictionary, while Luka was playing some computer game at her desk and going on Facebook.

"Luka-san," he whined, faceplanting onto his desk to show how exhausted he was. The office had closed but he still had another hour and a half left before he could go home; Luka giving him all this work wasn't very fair.

Luka spun in her chair and smiled at him, twirling a pencil in her hand, "Until you find me the prescription found in that one patient who had HSV a few months ago, you are staying here." She was determined to find the right prescription for Miku, and if being a slave driver helped her, so be it.

Yohio sighed once again, looking up at the high tower he was to go through. "I'm so quitting..." he mumbled.


End file.
